


Finally Yours

by Riren_Love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blindfolds, Chains, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/Riren_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After carrying feelings for his superior officer that go beyond camaraderie, hero worship or friendship for the past three years  Eren tells Levi how he feels about him and how much he wants  him while displaying his body seductively</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Yours

A knock resounded around the office. Levi looked up from his paperwork towards the door, a look of irritation passed over his features for a second, and he waited until it went back to its usual state of apathy before he granted whoever dared to interrupt his work in.    
   
''Come in.’’ Levi called before going back to his paperwork.

’’Captain Levi, are you free right now?’’ Without even looking up Levi could already tell Eren was nervous about something.  
   
''State your business then leave’’ Levi replied flatly   
   
''U-um… '' Eren took a deep breath bracing himself for the possible rejection. ''Um, I, I really like you sir!’’ Finally having said it Eren let out a deep sigh. ‘’For the past three years… No, even before that, since I was fifteen, I have always liked you.’’ Eren bit his lip gently, nerves taking a hold on him again.   
   
Levi hummed, indicating that he had heard Eren’s confession. ‘’And? What do you want me to do?’’ Levi asked.   
   
''E- eh? W- well.. I just wanted you to know, it has been bothering me a lot and I just wanted to get it out.’’ Eren replied after a few seconds of contemplating. ''O- of course I want to be with you and it would be great if you liked me back but I understand if you didn’t, I’m a lot younger and your my superior not to mention were soldiers and we could die at any moment but!’’   
   
Eren looked up to see Levi staring at him ''But?’’   
   
   
Eren looked down again ''I really want you Levi, sir.’’ He replied shyly.  
   
Levi got out of his desk chair and went to sit on his bed, once seated and having made sure Eren was looking at him he said ''Show me how much you want me then, Eren. Show me how much you want my cock deep inside that tight hole of yours, making you scream my name until you cum’’  
   
Eren blushed then smirked at Levi, licking his lips, he ran his hands down his body in a seductive manner until they reached the hem of his shirt. He slowly took his shirt of, folded it and placed it on the chair set about 10 steps away from the bed; he didn’t want to be kicked out because he threw his clothes on the floor. He turned around so his back was facing Levi. He reached for his pants and slowly slid them off, arching his back, giving Levi a good view of his perfectly shaped ass. After folding his pants he placed them on the chair on top of the shirt he just discarded. He turned around, ran his hand slowly down his body until his hand reached the obvious bulge in this boxer briefs, palming his cock lazily though the fabric he spoke in the best seductive sultry voice he could manage.  
   
''I- is this enough for you? Or do you need more convincing?’’ He palmed himself a little harder and moaned at the friction ''I want to be yours Captain’’ He looked into Levi’s stormy grey eyes, seeing the lust hidden within them; Eren couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on his face.   
   
Levi licked his lips, got off the bed, within a few strides he was right in front of Eren, and he raised his hands, landing them on Eren’s shoulders slowly running them down his body. Levi hooked his fingers at the hem of Eren’s boxer briefs, walking backwards he pulled Eren along with him towards the bed all the while sensually sucking and biting at the unblemished flesh of Eren’s neck making him moan in pleasure. Turning around so that the back of Eren’s knees hit the side of the bed, he pushed Eren slightly making him fall backwards and landing on the bed. While unbuttoning his button down shirt, he slid it off his shoulder and set it at the foot of the bed along with his pants and boxers after taking them off. Then he slowly crawled on top of Eren straddling his hips, slowly, sensually, rolling his hips down once giving both of their erections a divine friction making them both gasp each other’s names in pleasure.  He slid off Eren’s boxers, setting them next to his. He took hold of Eren’s erection currently leaking with precum and gave if a few strokes making Eren moan and see stars. He gave Eren a few more slow strokes then removed his hand and reached for the nightstand. He opened the drawer and took a few items out of the drawer then closed it setting the items next to him on the bed.   
   
Setting his palm on Eren’s cheek he asked '' How comfortable are you with being blindfolded and movement limitation?'' Eren blinked a few times then replied. ''I don’t know, I’ve never tried it before’’ Levi hummed in understanding.   
   
'' Are you willing to give it a try?’’   
   
Eren thought about it for a moment then shrugged ''Sure, why not.’’ He barely finished the sentence when he felt something cold and hard around the base of his cock. He looked down and saw that Levi had placed a cock ring around his erection. ‘’Look at me Eren. You’re not allowed to cum until I say you your allowed to.’’ Then he turned Eren around so he was on his hands and knees, reached for Eren’s wrists and chained them to the bed post. ‘’this is so you won’t have a choice but take every sensation I give you.’’ He grabbed the blindfold and tied it around Eren’s eyes. ‘’And this’’ He ran his fingers across Eren’s eyes. ‘’ is to heighten your senses so you will be able to feel every single touch and every word I say with your very being.’’ He stroked Eren’s dick a few times then went down and gave it a few licks and nips while massaging his balls with one hand and gently squeezing one of Eren’s ass cheeks. He removed his hand off Eren’s ass cheek and rubbed Eren’s nipple instead, after pinching it gently twice he went up and gave Eren’s left nipple a few licks, making sure to suck on it. After giving Eren’s other nipple the same treatment he went down and ran his tongue over Eren’s puckered hole a few times then he grabbed the pot of oil he had placed next to him, opened it, and dipped three of his fingers in thoroughly coating them with it.   
   
‘’Ready?’’ He asked a panting Eren. He moved one of his digits to Eren’s entrance, running one of his hands down Eren’s thigh. Giving a nod ‘’More than I’ll even be’’ Eren replied. He circled the puckered hole with his fingers a few times teasing it then slowly pushed his finger in making Eren gasp and squirm for a second trying to adjust. Eren took a deep breath, relaxing his muscles then pushed himself once against Levi’s finger signalling for him that it was fine to move now. Levi started to thrust his finger in and out then after a few seconds pushed in a second finger to the knuckle and waited for a few seconds again. Even though he had suggested BDSM he didn’t mean that the pain part is also included. He didn’t want to hurt Eren more than absolutely necessary.   
   
Eren pushed back against his fingers moaning for him to move. Levi started thrusting and scissoring his fingers. When Eren suddenly gasped arching his back his muscles spasming a few times, his thighs trembling Levi knew he found that magical bundle of nerves that’s deeply hidden within Eren. He then introduced a third finger. Levi wasn’t small after all and Eren seemed quite tight. He aimed all his thrusts against Eren’s prostate making the teen see stars.   
   
''P- Please sir, I- I can’t wait anymore! I want to feel you balls deep in me already. I want your cock to fill me up to the brim. Please sir, give it to me already!’’ Eren gasped tone desperate. Hearing that, Levi’s dick throbbed. He too couldn’t wait anymore, dick painfully hard and leaking precum profusely. He too his fingers out of Eren’s hole. Wiped them clean then dipped his hand in the pot of oil again before closing it and placing it on the floor. He coated his dick with the oil hissing at how cold it felt the oil felt and how good finally having some friction is, even if it was just his hand. After he thoroughly coated his dick with the oil, he grabbed Eren’s hips and slowly started pushing in inch by inch until he was fully inside Eren. He waited for Eren to give him sign to move. It took longer for Eren to adjust than with the fingers. Once he felt the discomfort vanish he bucked his hips back against Levi making the older male gives out a groan of pleasure. Levi started out a slow rhythm but eventually started increasing the speed and strength of his thrusts at Eren’s begs and moans of  _harder,_   _faster!_ And  _Sir, please! Please give me more!_  Levi noticed something, by then they had a brutal pace going on with Levi panting and Eren screaming from the pleasure of having his prostate continuously abused.   
   
''Say my name’’ Said Levi. Eren who was a bit disoriented couldn’t reply with more than a ''Huh?’’ 

''We have already crossed the line of a superior and a subordinate so call me by my name when we’re in private. I want to hear you scream my name when you cum.’’ Eren blushed, panting out a shy ''L – _Ah-_  Levi’’ Eren let out a high pitched moan ''I – I can’t anymore. L- Levi! I want to cum, please let me cum!’’

Levi brought one of his hands from Eren’s hips to Eren’s engorged cock, removed the ring and started stroking Eren’s dick in time with his brutal thrusts. By now Eren was a completely incoherent mess of pants and moans. Levi could feel himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm. ''Cum for me, Eren’’ Levi grunted out. Eren let out a final scream of pleasure of Levi’s name, ‘’Levi!!!’’ shooting his seed on Levi’s white bed sheets. Levi could feel Eren contrasting and tightening around his cock, unable to hold it in any longer he came with a groan of Eren’s name coating Eren’s insides with his semen. He thrust in a few more times riding them both down from their highs. Panting they waited for a few moments to catch their breaths. Levi pulled his dick out of Eren’s hole, removed Eren’s blindfold and unlocked the chains around his wrists, laid down on the bed pulling Eren down with him, Setting Eren’s head on his chest. He let out a deep chuckle. ''If I had known it felt this good I would have taken you that time when I met you in the dungeon. I definitely wouldn't mind doing this again.’’ He said while stroking Eren’s hair.  
   
Eren let out a sleepy giggle ''I wouldn’t either’’ Eren sighed ''I love you Levi’’ Eren said snuggling against Levi’s side. ''I love you too, my adorable shitty brat.’’ With that they both fell asleep after finally having months of sexual tension dissolving. For once, in each other’s arms and finally sated. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing smut, this is the first time so please go easy on me. Corrections, critiques and ideas will be really appreciated. 
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: I kinda didn't like it so I went back and added some stuff.


End file.
